


Kisses

by AlmondRose



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, fluff!, really fluffy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: Kara thinks that Steph needs help....help only Supergirl can give her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea in my head and needed to get it out of my system, anyway, hope you enjoy <3!!

Steph climbs in through the window at a far later hour than she meant to. It’s almost day, she thinks, as she takes off her cape and her cowl. Her shoes go next, then her gloves, and her belt. When she’s standing there in only the suit, someone tackles her from behind and gently pushes her on the bed. 

 

Steph grins up at Kara. 

 

“It’s late,” Kara says, situating herself so she’s sitting on Steph. 

 

“I know,” Steph says. “Sorry.” 

 

“I don’t mind,” Kara says. “There was a crisis in Siberia that needed my help.”

 

“Are they okay?”

 

“I like to think so. Are  _ you?”  _ Steph laughs airily. 

 

“Of course I’m fine,” she says. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“I dunno, you look like you need some help from Supergirl,” Kara teases. Steph scrunches up her nose. 

 

“What kind of help?” she asks. Kara smiles, too big and bright, and leans forward, dropping a kiss on Steph’s nose, then another.

 

“What are you doing?” Steph asks, giggling, as Kara peppers kisses all over her face. 

 

“Your freckles very clearly need to be kissed,” Kara says solemnly, then she goes back to her task. Steph can’t stop giggling, and she doesn’t hear the door open. 

 

“What’s all this?” Cassie asks. Steph can hear the smile in her voice. She tries to turn and face her, but Kara’s covering her too much. 

 

“I’m being attacked,” she manages, and Kara laughs against her cheek. 

 

“Oh really,” Cassie asks, and she sounds like she’s coming closer. Out of the corner of her eye, Steph sees Cassie’s yellow socks walk towards her, then Cassie’s arms go around them both and flips them over, so Steph and Kara are both laying on the bed and Cassie’s on top. 

 

“My turn,” she says, and she lunges for Kara, giving her five kisses in quick succession, all over her face, then she turns to Steph, who feels warm and fuzzy. 

 

“I love you,” she says, when Cassie’s gone back to Kara. Cassie squeezes her arm in response and Kara leans over and kisses the tip of Steph’s nose. 

 

“Me too,” Kara says, and Cassie nods, turning back to Steph to cover her face in feather-light kisses, and they stay that way long after the sun comes up. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! comments/kudos are welcome!


End file.
